


The Adventures of Matt, Shiro and Keith (Drabbles)

by kokofas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Garrison days, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokofas/pseuds/kokofas
Summary: The daily lives of the troublesome trio before life was too serious and everything went to hell.First Chapter: Keith and Shiro want to see the eclipse, but have no special glasses for it. Cue their creative thinking, and Matt saving their asses.Prompts are of course welcome!





	The Adventures of Matt, Shiro and Keith (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and I can't stop thinking about their dumb asses.

“Okay, hear me out.” Keith began, clicking the top of his pen repeatedly as he mulled over whatever he was thinking. “What if we just steal glances at the sun? I mean, how bad could it be?”

“Keith, you'll burn your retinas, everyone says so.” Shiro sighed, slumping in the beanbag he was sat in. It was an old thing that he and Matt had discovered on the side of a road once and had brought it in. They'd fought over who got to have it, then decided to just share its custody, so it was constantly being moved from his room to Matt’s. Keith always insisted that it was diseased and never sat on it.

“I know, but it's like, what if we're really fast. I'm good at fast.” Keith argued.

“You're not faster than the speed of light, Keith.” Shiro droned. “We should have thought of buying the glasses for it earlier, there's no way we can look at it now.”

“Shiro, look at me.” Keith’s hand was on Shiro’s shoulder. “We will get to see that eclipse. We just gotta figure out a way to make glasses for it.”

“Any ideas?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. When Keith got like this, it was impossible to make him settle down. And to be honest, Shiro liked that best about him. His tenacity. If Matt was the brains, and Shiro was the strength, then Keith was the drive.

Too bad it was almost always wasted on high-risk decisions that landed them in trouble, or so many of their teachers said. To Shiro, it wasn't wasted so much as invested.

“I've got one. But it involves going to the mall, so we've got to hijack a car.”

“Can't we just get on the bus?” Shiro groaned. He didn't want to go through the trouble, and he honestly was tired of wasting weekends cleaning dishes in the cafeteria or picking up trash. They'd been doing community service as a punishment for three consecutive weekends, and he just wanted to sleep in at this point.

“The bus takes ten years to even get here and ten years to get back. Come on, you don't have to do anything, just come with.” Keith tugged on Shiro’s arm, attempting to persuade him.

“Fine, fine. But this better work.” He threatened, though he didn't care much if it didn't. It would be fun enough driving out to the mall.

* * *

 

They got to the mall in record timing, thanks to Keith being an absolute madman when it came to driving. It was as if he wasn't familiar with the brakes, and when Shiro asked him about it he'd answered with “brakes are just an accessory”.

That guy was supposed to become a pilot for the Garrison.

They strolled around the mall, looking for whatever it was Keith was looking for. He found it eventually, gasping and running towards Claire’s. Shiro was immediately concerned.

“Uh, Keith?” He questioned as he watched the man take out at least a dozen sunglasses, all from the Sale section.

“Grab more, we need ones for you too.” Keith nodded towards the display as he waddled towards the cashier, arms struggling to keep all the sunglasses contained.

“How do you plan on paying for all this?” Shiro asked as he brought another set of glasses, laying them out on the counter beside the ones Keith had placed.

“That's where you come in to be the hero.” Keith grinned, giving him a wide-eyed, hopeful look.

“Keith, I'll waste all my money.” Shiro responded.

“Well, I mean, I'm an orphan with no sponsor and no job, otherwise I would have bought them. I would have done it so you could see the eclipse, Shiro.” Keith sulked, picking up sunglasses to return them.

“Okay, okay, I'll pay for them.” Shiro sighed, taking out the debit card his parents had given him before he'd left for the Garrison. They regularly filled it with an allowance for him, since they insisted that he needed to always have money with him for emergencies.

He could see Keith beaming beside him, and ignored him in favor of punching in the code for his card. He also ignored the cashier girl as she eyed their purchase then them with curiosity, taking the bag from her and exiting the store with Keith at his side.

“You know, you need to stop pulling that orphan card.” Shiro scowled as he climbed into the truck with Keith, placing the bag at his feet.

“But it works every time with you and Matt!” Keith laughed, starting the engine.

“Because we're nice people.” Shiro grunted.

“No, because you're both idiots.” Keith’s hand went for the stick-shift to move the car forward.

“Just drive.” Shiro rolled his eyes, pointing his tongue out at Keith as he laughed louder.

* * *

 

“Oh shit.” Shiro’s eyes followed where Keith’s were looking, where two Garrison staffers were standing waiting for them and the truck.

“Great.” He groaned, closing his eyes momentarily. It shouldn't really have come as a surprise, considering they were consistently stealing the vehicles around here, but they did try to be subtle.

“Maybe they'll let us off with a warning?” Keith asked unsurely and Shiro simply stared at him. With the shit they got up to, they were never only let off with a warning.

“Step out of the vehicle.” One of the men stated and the two boys sighed, Keith shutting off the engine and stepping out. Shiro stepped out after him, realizing he didn't look particularly cool with the Claire’s bag in his hand.

“Students are prohibited from using the Garrison vehicles unless granted permission from Commander Iverson.” As if Shiro and Keith didn't know that already.

“We didn't know?” Shiro tried, fighting off a smile as he heard Keith snort. They were so getting detention.

“Come with us, Professor Montgomery will be watching you for the rest of the day.”

“Great, a babysitter.” Keith rolled his eyes as the two were led away from the garage and back up into the building. They were taken to Professor Montgomery’s office even though they knew where it was, the door closing behind them as the two men left them there.

“Boys, will you please stop visiting my office?” He asked, sighing in exasperation as he looked up from filing away paper documents. Why a high-tech space institute like the Garrison kept paper documents still, Shiro couldn't understand.

“We can't help it, we're just that obsessed with you.” Keith plopped down on the couch in the corner of the office, Montgomery smiling at his antics. He told them that they could do what they wanted, as long as they kept quiet, so the two of them got to work at the couch.

“So your idea is that we tape a dozen sunglasses each and use them as a mega-sunglass to look at the sun?” Shiro asked, staring at Keith as he broke off the ears of the sunglasses to keep the lenses.

“What? It's valid.” Keith defended, attempting to duct tape the lenses onto one frame.

“We're so desperate.” Shiro sighed, mimicking the other boy. It took them half an hour, but eventually both had a stable enough pair of mega-sunglasses.

“Can't see shit.” Shiro said as he tried his on and looked around.

“Well, I hear you can't really see anything but the sun with the eclipse glasses, so maybe this is the same.” Keith inspected the glasses, frowning down at them.

Shiro got up and stalked towards the window, placing the sunglasses on again and studying the sky. “I see nothing.”

Keith huffed. “What a waste of time.”

“It was fun.” Shiro attempted to comfort him, ruffling Keith’s hair before starting to pick up the debris from their project. Keith soon followed suit, helping him throw them into the wastebasket under Montgomery’s desk.

The professor looked up at their sullen expressions, a sympathetic look passing across his face. “You two can go, just don't let Iverson see you.” He paused, then added as an afterthought. “And stop stealing cars.”

“Sir yes sir.” Shiro saluted, walking out alongside Keith. The two eventually successfully reached Shiro’s room without being spotted, where they found Matt lounging on the diseased beanbag.

“What the hell? Where have you been all day?” Keith asked as he walked in and plopped down onto the desk chair, watching in amusement as Shiro threw his non-functioning sunglasses at Matt.

“What the fuck- ow.” Matt rubbed at his forearm where the sunglasses had hit him. “I was with my family, they needed help clearing out the garage. What the hell is this thing?” Matt picked up the sunglasses, studying them with confusion.

“Mega sunglasses.” Shiro answered.

“And they don't work.” Keith helpfully added.

“Why did you even make these? Where did you get all the sunglasses from?” Matt asked. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't leave those two alone without them doing something inexplicably stupid, despite how intelligent each of them was.

“For the eclipse. We don't have any glasses for it, and Shiro is too much of a wuss to just look at the sun for like five seconds during it.” Keith scowled, turning in half circles in the seat lazily.

“I don't want to be blind!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Oh. You do realize I asked my dad to get us glasses, right?” Matt watched the two of them immediately look up at him. “I mean, we're in the Garrison. A space school. You really thought they wouldn't have this stuff around?” He grinned as he watched the two of them exchange a look of Oh.

“Shut up, Matt.” Shiro finally replied.

Keith grinned. “Yeah. Shut up, Matt. Of course we knew.” He threw his own sunglasses at Matt, laughing along with Shiro as the other boy huffed in exasperation.

The eclipse started an hour later, a crowd of both Garrison students and faculty gathered on the roof. The three were seated on one of the railings, Matt handing out their eclipse glasses to them.

“Honestly, how would you survive if I just disappeared from your life one day?” He joked.

“Keith would be blind, I would be heartbroken, and both of us would eventually be dead in a ditch.” Shiro answered.

“True.” Keith agreed.

“Sounds about right.” Matt nodded, the three of them laughing just as the shadow of the eclipse was cast above them.

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback and requests are welcome! send any requests to @k0fta on tumblr if you want to see something (I'm open to non-platonic prompts too btw).


End file.
